nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Seconda guerra fredda
Seconda guerra fredda è una locuzione usata da alcuni commentatori per riferirsi alle rinnovate tensioni, ostilità e rivalità politiche sorte tra la Federazione Russa e gli Stati Uniti d'America (o entità come la NATO o il G7) . Il termine Seconda guerra fredda o Nuova guerra fredda (in inglese Cold War II, As Cold War II Looms, Washington Courts Nationalist, Rightwing, Catholic, Xenophobic Poland, Huffington Post, 15 October 2015. Second Cold War, o New Cold War ) è un termine giornalistico che si riferisce ad un rinnovato stato di tensione politica e militare tra blocchi di potere geopolitici opposti, con la guida di uno dei blocchi ricondotta tipicamente alla Russia e/o alla Cina, e la guida dell'altro ricondotta agli Stati Uniti, l'Unione Europea e la NATO. Tale scenario sarebbe simile a quello della guerra fredda che vedeva un confronto a livello globale tra il blocco occidentale guidato dagli Stati Uniti e quello orientale guidato dall'Unione Sovietica, Stato predecessore dell'odierna Federazione russa. Background storico Questo periodo si presenta ventitré anni dopo la fine della prima guerra fredda, "combattuta" fra gli Stati Uniti e l'Unione Sovietica, durata per buona parte del XX secolo e terminata nel dicembre del 1991 con il collasso dell'URSS. Le suddette tensioni sono gradualmente aumentate nel corso del XXI secolo, incominciando con l'espansione della NATO nell'Europa orientale. La Russia ha espresso forte preoccupazione riguardo l'allargamento della NATO in paesi che facevano parte della sfera d'influenza sovietica, così come il programma missilistico statunitense ritenuto, insieme all'allargamento NATO, una minaccia per la sicurezza della Russia. Le relazioni fra i due paesi sono state ulteriormente esacerbate a causa della seconda guerra in Ossezia del Sud. Le relazioni raggiungono il loro punto più basso nel 2014, quando il governo ucraino è stato rovesciato durante la rivoluzione ucraina del 2014. Successivamente la Russia ha annesso la Crimea, dopo un referendum positivo avvenuto in quest'ultima, e nell'agosto del 2014 le relazioni fra Stati Uniti, Unione Europea e Russia vengono giudicate deteriorate a un "punto di non ritorno". Studiosi che hanno ipotizzato la "Nuova Guerra Fredda" Robert Legvold Il politologo Robert Legvold ha avanzato che "la nuova guerra fredda è iniziata nel momento in cui abbiamo oltrepassato il dirupo, e ciò è avvenuto con la crisi ucraina del 2014". Robert Legvold on the New Cold War, Interview with Columbia University Professor and Leading Russia Scholar 10 November 2015. Robert Legvold, Return to Cold War. Cambridge: Polity, 2016 Andrew Kuchins Altri, come ad esempio Andrew C. Kuchins nel 2016, credono che il termine sia "inappropriato per la situazione odierna", tuttavia Kuchins sostiene che possa essere più pericolosa. Elevation and Calibration: A New Russia Policy for America: II. The Current Impasse: Not a New Cold War but Potentially More Dangerous, Center on Global Interests, December 2016, p. 9–12. Philip Howard Philip N. Howard crede che il conflitto venga percepito attraverso la guerra d'informazione condotta soprattutto attraverso mezzi di comunicazione di massa, social media e infrastrutture informative. Voci correlate * Crisi della Crimea del 2014 Note Fonti * Categoria:Relazioni internazionali Categoria:XXI Secolo Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Unione Europea Categoria:NATO Categoria:Russia post-comunista